Grumpy Flowers And Mischievous Ghosts
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Cagney isn't a morning flower, but Specter is too mischievous to just let him sleep in. The thing is: Cagney is mischievous too. Tickle story! :)


**Well, it was a three-way tie on my next Cuphead Tickle Story. The selections with the most votes were Cagney and Specter tickling each other, T-Bone tickling Cuphead, and King Dice tickling Cuphead. So, I decided to do all three tickle stories. First up: Cagney and Specter. :)**

 **Cuphead belongs to Studio MDHR. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Grumpy Flowers And Mischievous Ghosts**

Cagney groaned as he turned over on his bed, eyes closed as he continued dozing, hoping to get back to sleep. One unusual thing about him was that he wasn't a morning flower and liked sleeping in when he could. Granted, he loved the sun, but there were days when he just wanted to stay in his warm bed.

Specter had been up at the crack of dawn and watched the sunrise before seeing it was starting to get a bit later in the day and Cagney was not yet up. He chuckled, sensing his friend was looking to sleep in a bit. The blue ghost went upstairs to the flower's room and poked his head in, smiling at seeing the orange flower sleeping peacefully. "Cagney?" He cooed softly. "Time to wake up."

He didn't get an answer and floated over to the bed, giggling to himself at seeing his friend frown a little, which told him that the flower had heard him. "Come on, Cagney. You're missing out on a beautiful day," he said coaxingly. "I'll make your favorite mulch drink."

"Go away," Cagney grumbled, showing that he was awake but dozing as he snuggled deeper into the covers.

Specter chuckled in amusement. "Come on, you silly flower," he said, gently shaking his friend's shoulder, but Cagney batted away the ghost's hand gently.

"Specter, come on," he groaned. "I want to sleep in a bit."

The ghost chuckled again, thinking about calling Mugman and Cuphead to come wake up the flower when a mischievous idea sparked into his mind. "You really won't get up? Not even for your favorite mulch drink?" He asked. "That's too bad. Guess I'll have to get you up another way."

"I'll get up in a bit," the flower grumbled, hoping his friend would accept the compromise.

"Sorry, Cagney, that's not good enough for me," Specter chuckled before playfully pulling the covers off of Cagney, who grumbled and tried to reach for the covers with his eyes closed, but couldn't reach them and so settled back down, deciding to go back to sleep even without the covers.

Seeing this, Specter couldn't help giggling and he reached his hands for Cagney's stem, wiggling his blue fingers into the stem.

Now those who knew Cagney knew he was very ticklish and his major tickle spot was his petals, but his stem was his second major tickle spot and he'd go crazy if tickled there.

Sure enough, Cagney gasped and jumped about a foot off the bed when feeling the blue fingers wiggling teasingly into his stem. "EEEEE! SPEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHECTER! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" He begged, squirming around to try and escape his mischievous friend's fingers.

"What a very ticklish stem you have, Cagney," Specter said teasingly. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo! Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"EEEEEEEEK! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" The flower squealed. "DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHON'T TEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE!"

"Aww, is this little flower so ticklish he can't stand it?" The ghost cooed, chuckling as his wiggling fingers now reached for the orange petals. "Let me hear more of that cute laughter. Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

Cagney literally screamed with laughter as the blue fingers wiggled like crazy into his petals and his squirming grew more desperate as he tried to escape, but was unable to, which made Specter chuckle and lean close to his ear. "Tickle, tickle, tickle. Who is such a ticklish flower?" He cooed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOP TEEHEEHEEHEEEASING MEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" The poor flower begged through his laughter.

"Oh, but you love it," the ghost said with a huge grin. "If you didn't, you wouldn't be laughing so cutely."

Cagney realized that Specter wouldn't stop until he was up and was about to beg again when he got an idea that made him realize he could turn the tables on his friend when he paused the tickle attack. Sure enough, Specter did pause the tickle attack to allow the flower to try and catch his breath. "Unless you get up, I'll tickle you again," the ghost said teasingly.

Vines suddenly shot up and grabbed him, making him give a shout of surprise and struggle, but the vines had him in a gentle, secure hold. "I'm not the only one who's ticklish, Specter," Cagney said with a grin as he raised his leaf-like hands and some more vines and roots sprung up. The ghost gulped at seeing the glint in the flower's eyes, especially when vines reached for the blue stomach and the leaf-like hands reached for the ghost's neck. "Let's hear your cute laughter, you ticklish ghost."

With that, he began tickling Specter's neck, which was the ghost's number one tickle spot, and vines wiggled like mad into his stomach, his second major tickle spot.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Specter laughed, squirming to get free. "C-CAGNEY! THAHAHAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHIHIHICKLES TOOOO MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHACH!"

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Cagney cooed, grinning at seeing how Specter was in stitches, especially with the teasing tickle words.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THE T-T-T-TEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASING!" The ghost managed to sputter out through his laughter, a squeal escaping him when Cagney began blowing raspberries into the blue neck. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"I've got you, Specter," the flower giggled before suddenly, Specter went invisible, startling him and he paused in the tickle torture. "Specter?" He said, glancing around in worry. "Specter, what happened?"

Unexpectedly, he felt someone gently grab his shoulders and a raspberry was blown into the sensitive orange petals. "EEEEEEEEE!" The flower squealed in surprise as Specter became visible again, giggling.

"Who's got who now?" The ghost asked with a chuckle before an unmanly squeak escaped him when Cagney managed to grab him in a few vines and those vines began tickling Specter's stomach. The two of them laughed as they tickled each other to pieces with Cagney striving to stay in bed and Specter striving to get the flower up.

Finally, both got tired and stopped, releasing each other from the tickle attack. Cagney lay flat and tried to catch his breath. "Now I really want to sleep in," he said with a yawn.

Specter chuckled. "I was trying to wake you up," he said.

"Yeah, but that kinda backfired on you, huh?" The flower asked, playfully tickling Specter's neck again and making the ghost giggle and gently swat at the vines tickling him before he playfully wiggled his fingers into the orange petals and made Cagney giggle again.

"Well, it did wake you up and helped you to stop being grumpy," the ghost said before he yawned. "But I could go for a nap now."

"Me too," Cagney said, yawning again.

Specter got up and was about to head for his room when Cagney looked at him. "Where you going?" He asked curiously.

"To my room to take a nap," Specter said, curious as to why Cagney asked that.

"My bed's big enough," the flower said. "And you're tired as I am."

That was true. "You don't mind?" The ghost asked.

Cagney shook his head and Specter returned, laying down beside him and pulling up the covers, tucking them around the flower, who smiled and let out another yawn. The ghost also yawned as he settled down beside his friend, both of them falling asleep as the sun shone gently into the room.

* * *

 **My first time doing a story where Specter and Cagney get tickled. :) Hope I did good. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
